When Dimensions Collide
by ILoveUmbreonYay
Summary: It has been many months since Total Drama Pawkitew Island, and Chris Mclean must think of something new fast. After finding a portal to alternate dimensions, the greedy host concocts a plan. A great, dangerous plan. Will bringing characters from the cartoon world to his really be that bad?
1. Enter toons

**DISCLAIMER-I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story except my oc's personalities. They belong solely to their creators. Also, here's a few important things you should know:**

**This is rated T for a reason, kids. So if your fandom is limited to rainbows and innocence this is not for you.**

**Some characters I have only put in here for personality or other reasons. Dora the Explorer is an example. So if I don't play out a character like it should be, don't blame me for not watching every episode of every season.**

**I accept constructive criticism, but not destructive.**

**Enjoy.**

Somewhere in the south of the Pacific Ocean, a small boat was sailing for what seemed like years to the ones riding it. Within this boat were former competitors of the Total Drama series Heather and Duncan, both eating a meal at their own pace.

"I can't believe Chris bribed me into this. I might as well have taken that eight thousand and not shown up." Heather sighed, crossing her arms as she leaned back on her seat, staring at the miles of ocean in front of them.

"Well, there's fifty million up for grabs. I can't really complain." Duncan replied, ripping a chicken leg off of a roast.

Heather looked at Duncan, who was biting the meat off the bone without much thought about manners. "Yeah, I guess you're right. But my date with Alejandro was this week, and I was not about to cancel it for some stupid contest. But then again-"

"Oh, so you do like Al?" Duncan chuckled, bits of meat flying out of his mouth.

Heather stuttered as she searched for something to say, only to give up and turn around to continue her staring contest with the vast sea.

"Didn't you watch the last episode of season five?" Heather finally asked with her back still facing the rebel.

"Must of fallen asleep in the marathon."

"Ugh!"

Heather got off of her seat and went up to the front of the boat. She leaned over the guard railing, watching the waves part as the boat made it's way. The boat suddenly drew to a halt.

"Oh, what now?" Heather groaned.

A blue ball of light shot down from the sky and hit the water. A kind of portal appeared suddenly in the ocean, and a brown-haired woman with pale blue eyes jumped out from it and onto the boat. She wore an orange jump suit and white and black boots.

"Tell the driver to go!" Heather screamed, turning to Duncan.

"What, but why?"

"Just do it."

"Woah, woah, calm down." The woman told Heather, but to no avail. She was screaming. Duncan arrived at the scene, confused.

"Where did you come from?" Duncan asked

"Sorry about my dramatic entrance. Name's Chell. What are your names?"

"H-Heather." Heather stuttered, fear obvious on her face.

"Duncan." Duncan said, still in the mist.

Chell took out a notepad and skimmed through the pages. "Little sisters, duck guy, pegasus... Ah! Here we go. Heather and Duncan."

Chell took out what seemed to be a futuristic gun. She faced the end on the ground and an orange hole appeared on the deck. She then lifted it into the sky and shot something blue.

"Alright, guys. You can go now." Chell said, pointing to the portal. Heather and Duncan looked at her, skeptically. "Well, I guess I'll just have to do this the hard way."

Chell shoved the two into the portal. They came out the other end and crashed onto the ground.

Chris Mclean, host of the many seasons of Total Drama, walked up to the two fainted competitors and turned to the screen.

"Welcome my dear viewers to Total...Drama...Camp Fiction!" He announced dramatically. "This season will be a little different from the other seasons, 'cause we're bringing your favorite cartoon and game characters into our world. I'm not lying folks, this is for real! We even let scientists do tests on them, just to make sure."

"What?!" Duncan yelled.

Heather then got up and stared at Chris in anger and confusion. "What the hell is going on here? Who was that person?"

"Just one of the many strange and wonderful things you're about to encounter." Chris said with a devious smile.

"What do you mean by that?" Duncan asked, raising a brow.

"Look around you!" Chris said.

The three appeared to be on a floating island, clouds protecting it from the human eye below. On it's outer rim, it had a small ocean, which seemed to leak into the clouds in waterfalls. Mythical creatures of many sizes roamed it's woods, skies and waters. Besides that, it looked exactly like the old crappy island from the first season.

"Dude, you have really good special affects." Duncan commented.

"Young people." Chris groaned, face-palming.

A strange hovering boat was nearing the shore, carrying a pale-looking blue hedgehog and a pink hedgehog in a red dress, both wearing different designed red sneakers and white gloves.

"Welcome our first competitors, Sonic the Hedgehog and Amy Rose." Chris said, gesturing to the two. "We would of brought Sally along, but we have a set character limit for each series."

Sonic jumped off of the boat and collapsed onto the ground, holding his stomach with a look of discomfort. Amy jumped after him and came to his side.

"Sonic! Are you okay?" Amy asked.

"Hmph!" Sonic vomited onto Amy's dress and the girl hedgehog shrieked loudly.

"I guess I shouldn't of eaten that extra chilli dog after all." Sonic said weakly, sweat dropping.

"Yeah. You shouldn't have." Amy mumbled, looking down at her stained dress, which was covered in stomach acid and bits of undigested sausage.

"Alright you two. Go stand over there while I say hello to the next toons." Chris ordered, pointing to an area that looked a lot like the fire ceremony.

Sonic rested on Amy's shoulder as the two strolled off and sat on a stump. Heather walked up to the two and tugged at one of Amy's spikes.

"Ow! What are you doing?" Amy growled, slapping her hand away.

"Ew. It is real." Heather said in disgust.

"Of course I'm real! What did you expect?" Amy asked, now irate.

"Some guy in a costume, I guess. And just so you know, that dress looks terrible on you."

At this comment, Amy took out a hammer from nowhere. Heather dodged an oncoming blow and ran off, Amy chasing after her. Duncan and Sonic were watching them, an amused look on their faces.

"She's fiesty." Duncan commented.

"You have no idea." Sonic sighed.

Another boat came swimming up to the dock, carrying a yellow kitchen sponge with brown square pants and a squirrel with a purple bikini top and lime green short skirt. The two got off of the lapras and the sponge jumped for joy.

"Welcome all the way from Bikini Bottom, Spongebob Squarepants and Sandy Cheeks."

"Wow, Sandy, this place looks amazing!" the sponge commented, looking around.

Sandy glanced at Amy and Heather, Heather now fighting back, then at Sonic and Duncan, who seemed to be laughing about it. She didn't look quite sure she wanted to be here. In a strong western accent, she asked the sponge, "Uh, Spongebob? Are you sure this is the right place?"

Spongebob suddenly gasped, and completely ignoring the squirrel's question said, "Sandy, I'm not sure if you have noticed, but I can breathe air."

"That's right, little dude." Chris said, walking up to the two sea creatures. "Now go sit and interact with the others. I have a set time I have to keep to."

"Okay." Spongebob said, and skipped off.

Sandy walked up to Chris and stuck out her paw. "Well howdy-do partner. You must be the guy who organised this. Nice to meetchya."

"Yeah, nice to meet you, too." Chris said, pulling his hand away.

Sandy noticed his disgust and stormed off.

Another boat came swimming up, carrying two more anthropomorphic creatures. one was a grey and white rabbit eating a carrot, and the other was a black duck with a ring of white around his neck.

"Eh, what's up, doc?" the rabbit asked as he walked off of the ness, munching on the carrot.

"Bugs, dude, welcome." Chris said. "Just so you know, you were my favorite cartoon character growing up as a kid. I love your work."

As Bugs thanked him, the duck cleared his throat to get Chris' attention.

"Oh. Hay Daffy." Chris said, then went back to marveling at Bugs.

"Oh? You think HE is better than ME? Prepotherous!" Daffy snarled, spitting as he spoke. "I'm twithe as better than he could ever be. In fact, I'm the beth toon ev-" Bugs covered his beak quickly.

"Sorry about my friends behavior. Let me speak to him for a sec."

Bugs dragged the duck behind a tree. "Daffy, I know you like to be the center of attention and all, but you just gotta keep your trap shut sometimes."

"And why do I have to do that?" Daffy pouted, crossing his arms.

"Well, you're a bit..." Bugs searched for the least offensive thing to say. "A bit... challenged."

"Challenged? I am not challenged. If anyone is challenged it'th you!" Daffy countered.

"Why do I even bother?" Bugs muttered to himself as he stuffed the rest of the carrot into his mouth, trudging off without another word.

Daffy cursed him, and noticing a rock, picked it up and aimed for the rabbit's head. But when he threw it however, it hit Sandy's, and the squirrel swerved around to face the offender.

"What's the big idea?" Sandy asked, storming over and picking the duck up by the throat. He did not reply, and only struggled to release himself from her grip. "Well?"

"Um... Uh... Oh look, it's Thuperman!" Daffy lied, pointing up at the sky. Sandy fell for it and looked up, Daffy then tripping her and running off with a wild cackle. Sandy watched him in fury as he wagged his ass at her to tease, then suddenly felt a gloved hand take hers and pull her off the ground.

"You alright, toots?" Bugs asked, looking at her in worry.

"Yeah, thanks," Sandy said in a ticked off sort of way. "at least somebody here had the decency to actually care."

"Hay, what happened here?" Spongebob asked, running over.

"He happened." Bugs said, pointing at Daffy, who was still laughing like some idiot.

Spongebob glanced at him, then at Sandy. "Are you okay, Sandy?"

"Yeah, I'm fine,"

Meanwhile, another boat with two human children had arrived; A brown-haired boy with a blue and white cap with a pine tree on it, a navy blue vest with an orange shirt underneath, grey shorts and black sneakers got off of it, followed by a brown-haired girl with a braces-filled smile, a pink sweater with a rainbow shooting star, a matching pink hairband, a purple skirt and black shoes.

The boy fixed his gaze on the anthropomorphics. "Yeesh. I feel like I've just walked into a furry convention." he said, a little tensed up, but a hint of excitement evident on his pale face.

The girl put her arm around the boy's neck, and in an enthusiastic tone replied, "Yeah. Isn't it just so cool? I would've preferred a bunch of hot vampire boys, but human/animal things are awesome, too. Hay look, a giant sponge!"

"And here are mystery twins Dipper and Mabel Pines!" Chris announced.

"Finally, someone human." Duncan muttered to himself.

While Mabel skipped over to inspect Spongebob, Dipper approached Chris, a palm outstretched. Unlike with Sandy, Chris actually shook the kid's hand, but pulled back quite quickly.

"Hay Chris. Pretty nice place you've got here, but I must ask you this, where'd you get the monsters? They're not exactly that fierce looking." Dipper commented, chuckling a bit.

Chris Sniggered. "A common newbies' misportrayal. I promise you kid, there's more to them than meets the eye."

Dipper followed Chris' gaze to Bugs and Daffy arguing. Daffy slapped Bugs in the face, and the rabbit retaliated by dropping an anvil on the duck's head. Dipper couldn't do anything but stare and gulp as Daffy lifted it off him as if it was a feather, and then light a stick of dynamite and stuff it into Bug's mouth!

"Oh God. Mabel!" Dipper yelled, running off to find his twin, supposedly to get her away from the lunatics. Chris sniggered at him.

A strange yellow boat with eyes, ears and a muzzle came speeding towards the dock; a human boy with a polar bear skin cap, blue clothes and a green backpack was sitting in it, looking quite pale in the face. The boy tumbled out of the boat and onto the wooden planks of the dock.

"Aw man," the boy gasped, regaining his composure. "I hate the ocean."

"Great. Another thalassophobic." Chris muttered. "Please welcome the heroes of Ooo, Finn and Jake!"

"But there was only one person on that boat." Amy protested.

The boat started to morph, and a bulldog soon stood on the dock next to the blue-eyed blond. "Yo Finn! You okay, buddy?" The dog asked.

Amy looked surprised for a few seconds, but quickly she became nonchalant about it.

"Yeah, I'm fine Jake." Finn replied with a thumbs up. The dog, Jake, helped him to his feet and the two walked over and sat on a free stump. Meanwhile, Dipper was dragging Mabel down the beach, but was doing so without much progress.

"Ouch! Hay, let go of me Dipper!" Mabel yelled, struggling to free herself from her brother's hands.

"C'mon Mabel," Dipper said, struggling to pull her across the beach. "We are not staying here, not even for-"

"Nuh-uh-uh!" Chris said, shoving a neat stack of paperwork into Dipper's face. "You agreed on being my responsibility until you are voted off, so you cannot leave unless otherwise. Now run along, you two." Chris shoved the two over to the waiting area. Mabel sat next to Finn, while Dipper sat on the other side of her.

"Great, now we're stuck here." Dipper groaned, taking out a strange red book with a six-fingered hand on it marked with the number three. "The journal doesn't even say anything about this place. If I could I would beat that little-"

An orange blur suddenly shot past Dipper and jumped right onto Finn, taking his bear skin hat with it.

"What in the - holy math, where's my hat?" Finn yelled, his long hair flowing down his back.

"And my contract papers!" Chris screamed, searching frantically for the papers as the orange blur shot past him.

It drew to halt. An orange fox with a dark blue bandana wrapped around his face and dark blue gloves was now visible with the mentioned stolens, a Spanish girl running up to him. She had short brown hair and eyes, a pink t-shirt, orange shorts, white strapped shoes and frilly yellow socks.

"Swiper, no swiping! Swiper, no swiping! Swiper, no swiping!" The girl chanted.

"Oh, man." Swiper groaned whilst clicking his fingers, and he dropped the sheets and bear skin on the ground. He then made a beeline for the forest, using Jake's head as a jump pad.

"And here because they can be, Swiper the fox and Dora Merquez!"

"Hay! Watch where you're going." Jake called after the fox, shaking his fist.

Swiper had dropped the hat not too far from Mabel, and the girl picked it up. "Here you go." She said, walking up to Finn and handing it to him.

"Thanks." Finn said graciously, dusting it off before putting it back on.

"Oh, you're wel..." Mabel stopped speaking. She stared at Finn's face. A faint blush grew across hers as she admired his handsome features. "Wel...welcoo..."

Unfortunately for Mabel, she was brought back to reality by a few clicks near her ears from Finn.

"Are you okay?" Finn said. "You look a little-"

"Oh, were you speaking to me? Of course I'm fine. I wasn't thinking about how hot you - I mean I am." Mabel giggled sheepishly and ran quickly over to Dipper. "Bro, can we swap sides?"

Dipper looked at her in slight confusion, but he agreed to it and hopped onto the seat next to Finn, Mabel taking his place. Jake stared at her curiously.

Dora picked up the contract papers and looked into camera, smiling. "Hola, soy Dora. Do you know who owns these papers?"

"Give me those!" Chris yelled, snatching the papers off of Dora. Dora looked at him, and her lips descended into a frown. "Hay, that wasn't very nice."

"I'm the host of this show, so I can do whatever I want," Chris said smugly. "Oh, look. Here comes some new meat. Now go be a goody two shoes somewhere else."

Chris shoved Dora away as a black and silver dragon with a fire burning at the tip of it's tail flew towards the magical island with another fox, but unlike Swiper, it walked on all fours and was more animal-like, brown and had a ring of fluffy fur around its neck. The dragon braced for landing, but lost control and crashed, sending sand flying everywhere.

"Dude!" Chris yelled, shaking the sand out of his gelled hair. "And here's a couple of Pokemon, Charizard and Eevee."

Charizard lifted himself out of the sand, spitting out some that had got in his mouth. Eevee got off of him in a daze, swaying from side to side before falling down .

"Oh no," Dora yelled. "the dragon's tail's on fire. We have to put it out." Dora turned her back to the screen, showing a purple backpack on her back. "Come on everybody, say 'backpack'."

Charizard looked up at Dora in fear. "Please don't pu-put it out. It's my life source."

Dora seemed to have not heard, and now had a fire extinguisher at hand. Charizard let out a scream and flew into the air as foam spurted from the extinguisher and nearly got the dragon's tail flame. Dora took aim once more, but a beam of stars knocked the extinguisher out of her hands. It was Eevee, and she quickly stood in front of Charizard.

"Leave him alone, you Rocket wannabe." Eevee yelled. "You're gonna kill him."

"But his tail's on fire." Dora said, pointing to Charizard's fiery tail.

"Were you even listening to the guy?" Eevee snarled. "If you put it out, he'll die."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Dora said gloomily. "I didn't mean to hurt him."

Eevee's expression went from murderous to clement in almost no time. "Thanks for understanding." Eevee said, smiling

Two young girls came flying towards the island; One girl had blond hair with piggytails, blue eyes and a matching dress, the other one having long red hair in a darker red bow, pink eyes and a matching dress as well. The two landed on the beach, but didn't kick up a wave of sand like Charizard had.

"And welcome more under-aged competitors, Blossom and Bubbles."

"Oh my gosh, Blossom. Look at that cute fox." Bubbles said, pointing to Eevee. "Hay girl, come 'ere, I won't hurt you."

"Stay back, Bubbles," Blossom ordered, grabbing her sister's arm. "The professor said we shouldn't approach animals we don't know about."

"It doesn't look dangerous though," Bubbles said, releasing herself from Blossom.

Eevee watched on as Bubbles advanced towards her, Blossom following behind her cautiously. Bubbles leaned down and patted her on the head, and Eevee seemed to enjoy it.

"Can - can I have a pat too?" Charizard asked, approaching the trio.

Bubbles looked up and screamed, flying behind a tree with Blossom. Charizard was startled by this and flew behind a tree himself. The three stared at each other suspiciously.

Eevee looked at them, all while holding in a laugh. "Guys, you can come out. He's not gonna hurt you."

"Woah. Did you just talk?" Blossom asked, coming out from behind the tree. Eevee nodded, and motioned to Charizard to come out. He came out from behind the tree and cautiously walked up to them.

"Are - are you going to hurt me?" Charizard asked.

"Of course not!" Blossom and Bubbles said in sync. Charizard gave a half smile. The two girls fully smiled back.

Another boat had already reached the dock, a man and a great dane stepping off of it. the man had medium-length messy, dusty blond hair, a v-neck green shirt and brown bell bottom pants and black platforms. The dog next to him was brown with black spots and a blue collar with a yellow and gold tag with the initials, 'S.D'.

"Would you look at this place, Scoob," The man said to the dog. "like, this is probably gonna be the best summer ever."

"Yeah," The dog woofed. "it's ronna be ruper."

"Welcome professional mystery solvers, Shaggy Rogers and Scooby Doo."

"Mystery solvers?" Dipper questioned, raising his head from a book. Dipper got up from his seat and approached the two. "Hay, did he say you solve mysteries?"

"Yeah." Scooby replied with a nod.

"We're like, the best around." Shaggy gloated.

Dipper looked at them in excitement. "Great! Maybe you can help me solve the mysteries to this book."

The boy showed them the book he was reading earlier. The other two stared at it curiously.

"Like, were'd you get that?" Shaggy asked.

"Found it in the woods somewhere." Dipper explained. "I've dedicated myself to solving it's mysteries. If anything would happen to it, I'd probably-" Dipper looked down and noticed the book was gone. Swiper laughed loudly in a nearby bush, holding the book.

"You're too late." Swiper said.

Scooby growled and started charging. Swiper dropped the stolen book and started running for dear life. Scooby brought it back in his jaws triumphantly and dropped it in front of Dipper.

"Uh, thanks, I guess." Dipper said, picking up the saliva-covered book.

"Hay. Rhat's that?" Shaggy asked, pointing to a figure approaching the island.

A rainbow beam appeared in the distance, getting closer, and closer, until it was just above the island. it came down with a crash on the sand, creating a shock wave that knocked everyone away. A light blue pegasus with a rainbow mane and a rainbow lightning bolt on it's rump emerged from the smoke.

"Aw yeah! Nailed that sonic rainboom." She said in triumph.

A purple-maned lavender alicorn with pink stripes going through it and a purple six pointed sparkling star on her rump fluttered down next to her, looking quite annoyed at the destruction she had caused.

"Rainbow Dash, look at the damage you've done. Five and a half seconds here and you've already caused mayhem." Twilight scolded, using her magical horn to pull Sonic out of a honey locust tree, which he had been flung into in the chaos. The hedgehog was covered in scratches from the spikes. It was lucky he wasn't maimed, or worse!

"Teehee, sorry about that." Dash apologized sheepishly.

"Welcome two best friends from a show grown men love for some reason ("and I definitely don't like, no way, not me." Chris added, obviously lying), Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle."

Twilight dropped Sonic onto the ground and turned to Chris. "Are you the one who organised this?"

"I sure am." Chris said proudly.

Twilight looked around at the dangerous hazards; thorny trees, random pits in the ground, a pedophile hiding behind a bush - all very hazardous to one's health, physically and mentally.

"Don't you think this is a bit dangerous? I mean, making people compete against each other for money in some death trap? It's a little..."

"Oh, look, we're out of time for this episode." Chris said, looking down at his wristwatch.

"But-"

"Will Mabel date Finn? Will Daffy and Bugs stop fighting? Am I just saying random stuff to avoid Twilight's question?"

"But what about-"

"Tune in next time for Total... Drama... Fiction Island!"

"I give up." Twilight sighed, and the screen faded to black.


	2. Where It All Began

Chris stood once again on the dock, his pearly white smile beaming at the camera. "Hay there, folks! Welcome back to Total... Drama... Fiction Island! The place where cartoons live and breathe. We introduced them to you, and now they're finally gonna compete!"

"Compete?" Spongebob asked. "What are we doing, exactly?"

"Oh, you'll see." Chris said with sinister grin. "Everyone, follow me."

**-RANDOM CLIFF-**

"You have to be kidding me." Heather groaned, looking down into the water from the top of a cliff. Unlike the first season's, this body of water had sharp rocks and, instead of a group of sharks, a lone one; an unnaturally huge one.

"Alright everyone. Let me explain the challenge: the aim of the game is to jump from this 1,000 meters high cliff into the safe zone down there. If you hit anywhere outside the zone *snickers*, well, let's just say Jaws will be feeding tonight."

Jaws circled the ring, his dorsal fin knifing through the water. A few gulps were heard from the contenders.

"Further more," Chris continued. "Heather and Duncan do not need to jump. They will be judging you based on your performance. And possibly attitude." Chris looked at Daffy with a smug grin. The duck laughed sarcastically in reply. "They will be choosing the teams, so I suggest you do your best."

"Are you crazy?" Twilight asked in horror. "Someone could get killed."

"You're cartoons," Chris said, shrugging. "you're basically invincible. Well, most of you anyway. Now, who's up first?"

Everyone took a step back, leaving Rainbow Dash.

"I'll do it." Rainbow Dash said bravely.

"But, Rainbow Dash-" Twilight started, looking at her friend in worry.

"Don't worry. I do this stuff all the time." Dash said reassuringly, then jumped into the air and flew down towards the ocean at high speed, but not as fast as her entrance was. She performed many stunts, including barrel rolls, backflips, cartwheels and 360 degree spins. Just seconds before breaking the water's surface she went into a diving position and, with a huge splash, dived into the circle, which caused a tidal wave that crashed and drowned the rocks around the area. When the water was calm enough for a boat to come out and collect her, Rainbow Dash was no where to be seen.

"Rainbow Dash!" Twilight yelled, searching wildly in the water.

"Over here!" Dash's voice came from the nearby shore, soaked to the skin with salty seawater. "Come on in, the water's fine."

"Meh, worth a shot." Bugs said calmly, literally stripping his fur off to reveal what he was wearing underneath. He had another body of fur, but now wore a swim cap, goggles and a pair of tropical boardshorts. Bugs hopped off the cliff and started doing the impossible - you name it, he did it. Reading a book, drinking tea, playing the piano - it was truly a sight to behold. With hardly even a ripple, he dove into the ring and emerged on the shore. Everyone had watched in amazement, but Daffy seemed unamused.

"Pfft, amateur." Daffy commented, earning a few dismayed expressions from those nearby. "Now watch a real pro do thith." Daffy leaped off of the cliff with a confident facial expression, but was then smacked back to reality and started to panic. "What the hell am I doing?" The duck screamed, Jaws jumping from the water with mouth wide open. Daffy was swallowed in one gulp, but the overgrown shark spat him out almost immediately. Daffy splattered against the rocky surface of the cliff and slid into the water, unconscious.

"I'm - I'm not doing that." Charizard squealed, backing away. As he did so, a chicken hat was placed on his head. The shiny pokemon stared at it curiously. "What's this?"

"Well, since you backed out of this challenge you are considered a wuss, and must where the poultry hat of shame." Chris explained.

Charizard looked as if he was about to cry, but held the tears back in. Chris ushered him to an escalator at the back, but since he could already fly, he flew down to the ones who had jumped.

"I'm not doing this either." Sonic said, running off. Although he was fast, he was not fast enough, and soon a chicken hat adorned his spiny head. Sonic groaned and headed for the escalator, Amy following him, wearing a chicken hat herself.

"What are you doing?" Sonic asked.

"Well, since I didn't want you to feel bad, I became a loser too. Y'know, to cheer you up." Amy said, giggling at the end.

Sonic face-palmed.

Meanwhile, Jake and Finn were next to jump to their death, but Finn looked quite anxious about it.

"Don't worry Finn," Jake reassured him. "Look, if it makes you feel better, I'll be a life jacket for ya."

Jake morphed into a life jacket and wrapped himself around the teen, calming him down a bit.

"Thanks Jake. You're the best bro a guy could have." Finn said.

"Thanks, brother."

Finn jumped from the cliff, screaming all the way down. Luckily, they had landed in the ring.

Mabel, encouraged by her crush's bravery, nudged Dipper's shoulder and said, "Hay, Dipper. Let's go next."

Dipper's eyes bulged and he turned to his twin sister. "Mabel, are you crazy?! This is suicide!"

"Oh, come on Dipper, don't be scared. It's only a dive into a ring. Besides, we've survived worse."

Dipper had to agree with her, and holding down his cap to his head securely, jumped over the cliff. The two landed in the ring.

Blossom, Eevee and Bubbles were next.

"Do you girls wanna jump together?" Eevee asked. Blossom nodded, but Bubbles only quivered.

"Are you okay, Bubbles?" Blossom asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, it's just so high, and so deep, and so sharky, and-" Bubbles was interrupted as a chicken hat was put atop her head, the hat slipping over her dinner plate-sized eyes.

"God, you're all wimps." Chris groaned. "We've already lost more campers than the first season."

"We're not wimps!" Blossom yelled defiantly. She grabbed Eevee in her tiny arms and flew over the edge, making Eevee let out a high-pitched yelp. The two went through the ring and swam to the others. When they reached the shore, Eevee looked at Blossom angrily.

"Warn me next time, okay?" Eevee asked, her sharp teeth bared.

"Sorry." Blossom said penitently.

Spongebob, meanwhile, was getting ready to jump. He took a few deep breaths and did some stretches, but he did nothing. This preparation went on for awhile, to the point where Chris was getting annoyed. Chris walked up to the sponge and 'accidentally' shoved him off the cliff, his high-pitched screams getting quieter and quieter, until a splatting noise was heard. Spongebob had missed the ring by a long shot, and was now lying face-down on a rock. Jaws circled this rock, waiting for the opportunity to feast.

"Oops. Must of slipped." Chris lied.

"Spongebob!" Sandy yelled, diving after him. She dived through the ring and into the water, then immediately swam towards the rock. Jaws charged at her like a torpedo, his rows of razor sharp teeth showing. As Jaws jumped into the air and lunged at her, she hit him across the snout, sending the shark, now with a nosebleed, down into the depths of the ocean. Sandy clambered onto the rock and picked the sponge up. Besides a few bruises, he looked completely fine.

"Hi Sandy." Spongebob said, looking unfazed.

"Spongebob, you were okay this whole time?" Sandy asked in amazement.

Spongebob nodded in reply. "I sure was. I was thinking about possums, and if they play dead they're left alone. I thought I'd might try it out."

"Oh, Spongebob," Sandy laughed, shaking her head disapprovingly. The two then hopped in the boat, Jaws rising from the depths of the ocean as they did so. He had stopped bleeding, and looked more fierce then ever.

Swiper looked over the edge of the cliff. His fur stood on end as Jaws looked back up at him, staring with bloodthirsty eyes.

"Hay, like, are you gonna jump or what?"

Swiper jumped about a meter in the air and turned around quickly. Noticing it was only the hippie Shaggy and the mutt Scooby, he said, "Hay, you know it's rude to sneak up on people."

"Well, sorry 'bout that." Shaggy apologized. "But if anyone should apologize it's you for stealing that kid's book."

Swiper hung his head gloomily. "Sorry."

"Good." Scooby said. "Now let's go rump off that riff, Raggy."

"Alright, Scoob. On one... two..." On the count of three the two jumped off of the cliff and into the danger zone, Jaws nearly eating the two.

Swiper smiled mischievously. "Not."

"Swiper!" Dora yelled, startling him once again. "Are you thinking of jumping off of that cliff all by yourself? You know that is _very_ dangerous."

Swiper sighed and turned around. "Yeah, I was."

"What you need is a life jacket!" Dora yelled, putting a life jacket on both of them. "So we can be safe."

Dora grabbed Swiper's paw and pulled him towards the edge of the cliff.

"Wait a second, Dora! I don't want to do this." Swiper pleaded, having second thoughts as Jaws' dorsal fin knifed through the water around the danger zone, his huge shape like a nightmarish shadow in the water.

Dora ignored him and turned to the screen. "Come on everybody, say it with me! Jump, jump, jump! Jump, jump, jump! Jump, jump, jump!"

"Please Dora, not a fourth wall moment, NOT A FOURTH WALL MOMENT!" Swiper begged. But with one final chant, they jumped down the cliff and into the ring. Swiper gasped for air as his head popped out of the water, the life jacket keeping him afloat.

"Oh, I guess I'm last." Twilight thought, looking down at the ocean. She took a deep breath and spread out her wings. She flew down graciously and dived into the water. She then flew to the others and sat down next to them.

Chris came down the escalator. Everyone looked at him expectantly as he drew two straws from his pocket, holding them tightly in one hand. "Duncan, Heather, please come up and choose a straw. The one with the longest straw goes first at picking the teams."

The two teenagers left the group and drew a straw each. Heather drew the short straw, meaning Duncan could have first pick.

"Well, Duncan, who is the lucky dude or dudette that's joining you today?" Chris asked.

"I'll take the bunny rabbit." Duncan said almost immediately.

Bugs got up an walked over to Duncan.

"Okay, Daffy, you go to Heather now." Chris ordered, pointing to Heather.

"What?" Heather asked. "But I didn't pick that thing!"

"Oh, I forgot to mention the catch. Once a character from a dimension has been chosen, their counterpart is put on the other team."

"Wait-" Shaggy started.

"Are you saying-" Amy added.

"That my sister and I-" Bubbles added.

"That's right, you're gonna be split up from your friends and family and are going to be with complete strangers until the merge. That is, if you make it to the merge." Chris said, sniggering in the last sentence.

"Well this sucks." Rainbow Dash sighed.

Sonic looked as if he'd never had joy in his life up until now, but you couldn't say the same for Amy, who looked as if she would burst out crying.

"Alright, Heather, it's your turn."

"I'll go with the yellow mutt." Heather said, pointing to Jake.

"I have a name, y'know?" Jake asked, stretching over next to Heather.

"Yeah, whatever, Jack." Heather said, paying no attention to him.

Jake growled at her and moved away.

Finn sighed and stood next to Duncan.

"Duncan?"

"I'll take Sandy. She's hot."

Sandy glared at Duncan as he licked his finger and pointed at her, then made a sizzling noise. Spongebob went to the other side, glaring at Duncan with detest as he continued flirting with the squirrel.

"Heather?"

"I'll take the boy with the cap."

Dipper got up to go, but Mabel caught him in a tight hug. Dipper hugged her back, but without the grip of a gorilla, and the two went their separate ways.

"Duncan?"

"Sonic."

"What?" Heather and Amy said in sync, as Sonic ran up to Duncan and gave him a high five.

"But I can't be with her." Heather protested, pointing at the pink hedgehog.

"And I can't be with her." Amy protested, pointing back at the ugly teenager.

"Too bad. Rules are rules." Chris said, pointing to a thick green book with the heading 'RULES' in big, fancy writing.

"F*** you." Heather muttered.

The two girls gave each other death stares and turned their backs to each other.

"Heath-"

"The hippie pony." Heather interrupted, pointing at Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash looked slightly insulted and separated from Twilight, who left for Duncan's group.

"Duncan?"

"Meh, I'll take the fox."

Swiper scuttled over to Duncan with a mischievous grin. He, like Sonic, looked relieved to leave his counterpart. Dora walked up to Heather, who seemed almost as displeased as when she got the news she had to be with Amy.

"I choose the dragon." Heather said. Charizard looked quite surprised, and with a final farewell to Eevee, they both went to their respective team.

"I'll take the five year-old.".

"Which one?" Chris asked.

"The red head."

Blossom floated over toDuncan, but not before she hugged Bubbles goodbye, the blond bawling loudly. It took some time before the girls parted from each other. But they eventually did, and Bubbles' crying reduced to sniffles.

"Last call, Heather."

"I'll take the other mutt." Heather said.

Another farewell hug was shared, and Shaggy and Scooby went their separate ways.

"Alright. Heather, Charizard, Rainbow Dash, Dora, Dipper, Bubbles, Daffy, Spongebob, Jake, Amy and Scooby Doo, you will be on Team Plants!" Chris said, a symbol of a venus flytrap-like plant, with beady eyes and a tubular mouth with a pea shooting from it, appearing in the top left of the screen. "Duncan, Eevee, Twilight, Swiper, Dora, Blossom, Bugs, Sandy, Finn, Sonic and Shaggy, you're on Team Zombies!" A symbol of a dark green zombie with a brown coat and red tie, and a traffic cone adorning it's ugly head, replacing the plant.

"Now for the next part of your challenge." Chris said.

A helicopter arrived at the scene, carrying eight crates, four green and four red. They were lowered to the ground and several small creatures with tennis-ball-sized eyes and floppy, bat-like ears, wearing an assortment of dirty dishcloths and pillow cases came out from behind the trees. These were house-elves; creatures who actually _like_ doing work. They untied the crates and the helicopter flew off, the creatures then scuttling back into the forest.

"Your next challenge is to transport four of these crates each to the campsite, which is placed just south of here. Here you will construct a hot tub, and whoever makes the best hot tub wins the challenge. The losers will be sending somebody home tonight, never to come back ever again." Chris explained. Everyone looked at him, seeing if he had anything else to say. Chris groaned. "Well, what are you waiting for? GO!"

Everyone sprang into action and headed to their color-coded boxes. Some people picked them up as if they were as light as a feather, whilst others could only push them forward a few meters before having to regain their breath. One wasn't helping at all.

"Daffy, get off your ass and come and help." Heather ordered, staring at the duck who just stood there.

"Come on. This is peathants work!" Daffy yelled. "Bethides, you look like you've got it covered.

Heather looked around. Jake had morphed into a large pulley and was carrying three of the crates.

"Excuse me." Rainbow Dash said, taking away Heather's crate, Amy helping her. The two girls walked/flew off and deposited it on the rest of the crates.

"Alright, let's get moving." Rainbow Dash said. But when Jake went to move however, he couldn't.

"Dudes, I don't think I can carry all this." Jake said, straining to get up.

"Of courthe you can!" Daffy yelled at him. "Now get up and carry these crateth. Look at the other team! They can do it, tho you can too."

The Zombies were all helping each other to push the crates forward.

"Coming from the guy who called this 'peathants work'." Jake said, mocking his speech impairment.

Daffy was about to say something when Rainbow Dash interrupted. "Jake, you think you could tie yourself around me? I might be able to pull you forward."

Jake thought for a moment. "It's worth a shot." Jake said, and a rope-like limb shot out from his body and wrapped itself around her. Rainbow Dash pulled, and Jake started to move, but slowly.

"Jake needs help." Dora said. "Come on everybody, let's push!"

Everyone (except for Daffy) got behind the dog and pushed, which made him considerably faster. They were doing quite well. But then Dipper noticed something strange.

"Hay. Where the heck is the other team?" Dipper said, noticing the other team had vanished. Everyone stopped moving and looked around. Indeed, they had gone.

**-CAMPSITE-**

A large clearing surrounded be dense forest came into view. It had a shabby three story house smack dab in the middle, and a small pond surrounded by cattails on the outskirts. Everything looked normal until a blinding ball of light appeared and started to expand. Four square shapes became visible, including a few outlines that looked unmistakably like creatures and humans. When the light faded, it was revealed to be the Zombies team with their crates. Twilight's horn glowed faintly in the setting sun, but went out and she collapsed onto the ground.

"Twilight! Are ya okay?" Sandy asked, looking at the worn out pony.

Twilight got to her hooves. "Yeah, I'm fine, I've just never teleported so many people before."

Duncan picked up the lid of one of the crates and took out a few pipes. "Well, no use wasting our head start. Let's try and get this done while we still have light." Duncan threw the pipes down into Shaggy and Finn's arms. The two nodded and went to look for a convenient spot to start construction. Everyone else took whatever remained and took it over, except for Twilight, since she was a little too worn out to do anything.

They were about a quarter threw construction when the other team arrived. Rainbow Dash collapsed as Jake's limb redrew back into his body, the dog collapsing too.

"What are in those, bricks?" Rainbow Dash said, wiping the sweat off of her forehead.

"Come on, everybody. We need to unload these boxes, we're already behind." Amy said, pointing to the other team.

Everybody got a crate and opened the lid, then took the supplies out. They chose a construction site and set to it. Although they started off badly (Charizard nearly caused a forest fire after sneezing) they eventually started working together pretty well and were slowly catching up to the other team. As they started to get the rim hammered in however, they noticed some of their planks had disappeared.

"Where rould rose have rone?" Scooby wondered, looking around for any sign of the planks of wood. The great dane then saw Swiper carrying a bunch of them back to his team. Furious, he ran after him, Dora following after him.

"Rhat's the rig idea?" Scooby asked the Zombies team.

The group looked up at him, confused.

"Like, what are you doing over here, Scoob?" Shaggy asked.

"He role our rood." Scooby said, pointing at Swiper, the planks hidden behind his back, but not that well.

"Swiper!" Dora yelled in surprising disbelief. "How could you? Swiper, no swiping! Swiper, no-"

"Alright, alright, you can have them back." Swiper said, miffed. He threw them back the wood and the two left.

The Zombies had just about finished construction, and all they needed was water.

"Finn, you go collect some water, will you?" Bugs asked, throwing him a bucket. "Anyone else wanna help him?"

Mabel's hand went straight in the air, and Bugs through her another bucket. Mabel squealed, and the two went down to the shore.

"So, your name's Finn?" Mabel asked.

"Yeah, I'm Finn. What's yours?" Finn asked.

"I'm Mabel. I own a pig called Waddles, work at the Mystery Shack and am currently single." Mabel said.

"Uh, why are you telling me this?" Finn said, looking confused.

Mabel blushed. "Oh, yeah, sorry."

They had reached the ocean by now and began collecting water in an awkward silence. Disliking this, Mabel broke it.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" She asked innocently.

"Did." Finn said "She was the princess of the fire kingdom. But she's evil, so I guess it wasn't meant to be."

Finn sighed, and Mabel looked at him with pity. "Oh my gosh, that's so sad." Mabel then smiled. "Are you planning on having another?"

"Maybe." Finn said as they reached the campsite. "Why are you asking me all this, anyway?"

"Oh, no reason." Mabel said innocently.

Finn poured the water into the tub and started his way back.

"OMG, my girlfriends are gonna be so jealous." Mabel said to herself with a wide smile, the water missing the hot tub and spilling all over the ground.

Meanwhile, on the other team, Amy and Heather had broken into another fight. Amy had hit Heather across the head as she swung around with a plank in her arms.

"You did that on purpose!" Heather yelled, a small, purple bump on her head.

"No I did not!" Amy countered, her face red with anger.

"Don't lie to me." Heather yelled, pushing her backwards. Amy ran forward and pushed her back, making the teenager back into Dipper, and the two fell down.

Scooby, Dash and Daffy sniggered, but were quickly silenced by the glare of Heather's fiery eyes. Heather got off the young boy without a thought of asking him if he was okay and snatched the two buckets from Bubbles, shoved one onto Amy's head, and left for the beach with the other without a word.

"The nerve of her." Amy hissed, trying to take the bucket off her head. "Wait until I get my hands on that b****."

"Watch the language, Amy," Dash warned, gesturing to Bubbles.

Bubbles floated over to help pull the bucket off the hedgehog's head. "I bet she didn't mean to."

"Yeah, right." Amy said. "Hay, Charizard, is the tub ready for water yet?"

"I-I think." Charizard looked unsurely down at the holy tub, put together with strips of duct-tape and protruding nails. "Yeah, I think it is."

'Yay!" Bubbles cheered, fling the bucket into the air. It smashed into the side of the tub, and half of it collapsed onto the ground. Everyone gaped down at it. Bubbles, oblivious to the destruction, cheered on.

Just at that moment, Heather came back, and dropped the bucket when she saw the destruction. She glanced at everybody fiercely, looking for any sign of guilt in their eyes. She then lay her eyes on Bubbles, who looked confused.

"What. Did. You. Do?" Heather asked through gritting teeth.

"Sh-she only y-y-y-young, He-He-Heather." Charizard whimpered, stuttering more than usual. "Sh-she didn-n-n't mean t-to."

"Don't give me that bull." Heather said quietly, but menacingly. She then lay her eyes back on Bubbles, who was shaking wildly, tears visible in her eyes. She had finally noticed the half-ruined tub, the part the still stood finally collapsing.

"Times up!" Chris yelled, making everybody drop their tools. Chris held up a lantern and walked over to the Zombies' side, an almost perfectly built hot tub with steaming water bubbling within. Chris' lantern illuminated the water as he dipped a finger in, and immediately took it out, blowing on it.

"Too hot, Zombies. Let's see if the Plants can do better." Chris said, and walked over to the Plants' tub. Chris nearly dropped the lantern in laughter; the wooden remains of what used to be a hot tub lay upon the ground, the Plants backing out of the light of the lantern shamefully.

"Well, the winner is clearly the Zombies." Chris said, and the cheers of the Zombies team echoed through the woods. "Plants, please go and cast your votes for who you want to go in that outdoor toilet over there. A camera will record your every move, so if you wanna number one or two you might want to do it in the woods." Chris pointed at grubby-looking outdoor toilet, then turned to the Zombies team. "The rest of you can enjoy the hot tub. When everyone is done, the mess hall is located on the bottom floor of that mansion. The second floor is the boys, and the top floor is the girls. You all have a bathroom next to your bedrooms, so the genders don't have to have any 'complications'."

"Manthion? How is that a manthion?" Daffy asked, pointing at the house, tiles missing from the roof and most of the windows shattered.

"You get what you get, Daffs." Chris said.

The Zombies cheered once more and scrambled into their hot tub, and the depressed Plants team left for the confessional.

**-000-**

**Heather: *Scribbling swiftly on a piece of paper* I know exactly who's going.**

**-000-**

**Amy: I have know idea who deserves to leave more: the b**** or the blond.**

**-000-**

**Dash: Bubbles. A kid that age shouldn't even be here, anyway.**

**-000-**

**Spongebob: *Looking down at the paper, sweating* I... I don't know if I can do this. Nobody deserves to be voted off. *Starts contemplating* But, then again...**

**-000-**

Everybody was sitting around the fire ceremony, awaiting the arrival of finally arrived, carrying a trey of marshmallows. He cleared his throat and held one up for all to see. "Campers, this is a marshmallow. It is the very thing that you must strive for every single week, knowing that one mistake may leave you marshmallowless, ultimately forcing you to leave the island forever. I have allowed the other team to come and watch if they want to."

Chris gestured to the forest behind them. The silhuettes of figures stepped out of the darkness and into the firelight. Everyone on Team Zombies had come to watch, discluding Bugs, Sonic and Duncan.

"When I call your name, be ready to receive your marshmallow."

The loser team gripped the sides of the stumps they sat upon, leaning forward, paying full attention to Chris. The winning team stood silent, watching their friends and family anxiously.

"Dipper."

Dipper let out a sigh of relief and caught the marshmallow in his hands. Mabel whooped him, and Dipper smiled back at her.

"Scooby Doo."

"Way to go, Scoob!" Shaggy yelled.

Scooby's tail wagged and he caught the marshmallow in his mouth, smacking his lips as it went down his throat.

"Daffy."

"Yeth!" Daffy yelled, fist pumping as the marshmallow was thrown at him. Daffy looked around, hoping to get some cheering, but none came. Looking quite miffed, he ate his marshmallow.

"Rainbow Dash, Amy, Charizard, Spongebob, Dora and Jake." Chris said, throwing them all a marshmallow.

Bubbles and Heather were now the only ones without a marshmallow. Chris held up the last one. Blossom stepped forward, anxiety written in her features.

"This is the final marshmallow. One of you won't be with us anymore. Heather, nobody likes your attitude, could it be you leaving tonight?"

Heather scoffed at him.

"Or could it be Bubbles, the one who basically ruined your chances of winning."

Bubbles quivered.

"The final marshmallow goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Heather."

"Finally." Heather groaned, catching the marshmallow.

Bubbles burst out crying. Charizard walked over and comforted her, whispering, "It'll be okay." in her ear, over and over.

"Bubbles, say goodbye to your teammates and board the magical boat of losers." Chris said, pointing to a boat waiting at the dock. Bubbles released herself from Charizard and floated over, but before she could get on Blossom brought her into a hug. Chris had to get a crowbar to seperate the two sisters, and holding a protesting Blossom in one hand threw Bubbles into the boat with the other. The boat slowly departed, but suddenly dipped out of sight over one of the waterfalls, Bubbles' squeals of terror just audible. Chris ushered the remaining campers back to camp.

As the Team Plants headed for the mansion, a few of the Zombies teammates called out to them.

"What?" Amy asked, turning around to face them.

"Just wandering if any of you would like to join us." Eevee said. "We may be enemies on the battlefield, but that doesn't mean we have to be outside of it all. Come in, there's plenty of room."

The Plants whooped, then ran over to join them. Charizard and Blossom however kept going.

"You coming?" Spongebob asked.

"N-no thanks." Charizard said, motioning to his tail as he went inside.

"Not in the mood." Blossom said, dlooking quite crestfallen.

Spongebob got the gist and went away. Charizard opened the door and motioned to Blossom to go first. Blossom gave a weak smile and entered with Charizard behind her, the winged salamander closing the door behind them.

Chris then turned to the screen, his toothy grin flashing in the moonlight. "Well that's all folks! Join us next time for the most exciting challenge yet on Total... Drama... Camp Fiction!"

The screen faded to black.


End file.
